Christmas with The Marauders
by Padfoot Prankster
Summary: Lily is left with James Sirius and Remus for Christmas, pranks, jokes and snowball fights ensue as they work to make this Lily's Best Christmas! LE/JP
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One as the nameless fanfic

**Disclaimer – Unfortunately I am Not J.K Rowling **

_Miss Evans,  
I would appreciate it if you could come to my office as soon as you are done with breakfast.  
A. Dumbledore_

_P.S. I do enjoy Acid Pops_

"Hey Evans, what's up?" Sirius asked as he flopped into the seat opposite her at the Gryffindor table. Lily looked up from the note to see him and the rest of the marauders smiling at her,  
"Not a lot," She answered with a small smile as Remus sat next to her leaving James and Peter sat next to Sirius.

Lily finished the last of her pumpkin juice and stood up to leave.  
"Ah come on Evens we just got here," James pouted causing Lily to giggle,  
"Sorry boys but I have to go and see Dumbledore before lessons start." She waved as she walked to the Entrance Hall.

"Wonder why she has to see Dumbledore" Remus wondered out loud the other boys just shrugged and went back to eating their breakfast, not that Peter had stopped since they sat down.

Lily reached the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office  
"Acid pops" she said revealing the moving staircase beyond reaching the door she knocked hesitantly.

"Come in" Dumbledore's voice rang out from behind the door, Lily pushed the door open  
"Ah Lily take a seat, I have something to tell you."

...

"You have of course been given permission to miss todays' lessons." Dumbledore looked at Lily over the top of his half moon glasses.

"No thank you professor I prefer to go to my lessons," Lily's voice trembled as she spoke to her headmaster.

"Very well, however if you feel that it gets too much you can leave your teachers will understand."

Lily nodded before leaving the office for her first lesson, transfiguration,  
"Sorry I'm late Professor McGonagall" Lily apologised sitting in an empty chair at the back of the class  
"That's quite alright Miss Evans just be sure to catch up." McGonagall replied before continuing with what she had been teaching. Lily sat through all her lessons that day half-heartedly taking notes and avoiding her friends, Alice and Marlene and when James saw her as he was going down to dinner she looked right through him.

James sat down next to Sirius just as Alice and Marlene came to sit with them  
"Right let's get to the point," Marlene ordered, "Have you noticed how odd Lily's been acting today?"  
"Yeah she looked right through me when I saw her just." James commented. "Where's Dorcas?"

"Finishing a potions essay for Slughorn." Alice snickered.

…

"Right we need to find her before something happens," Alice finished as they left the Great Hall where they had been brain storming over where Lily could be. The Marauders had told them about Lily going to Dumbledore that morning and how she was fine before.

Walking across the Entrance Hall Remus happened to look out of the open doors with a gasp he recognised Lily stood by the lake.  
"She's by the lake," they all move towards the doors as they got there they watched as Lily moved slightly, with horror on their faces they watched as she slipped right into the lake.

"Lily!" James yelled as they raced down to the lake, pulling of his robes and tossing them at Sirius he dived into the lake as Remus conjured up towels for them. As James surfaced with Lily, Sirius, Alice and Marlene help pull them out of the lake Remus put towels round them as James picked up Lily and they hurried to the Hospital Wing.

They burst into the Hospital Wing startling Madam Pomfrey  
"What happened?" she asked hurrying over to the bed James was laying Lily onto  
"She fell in the lake," Alice answered  
"James pulled her out," Sirius added with a grin at his best friend.

"Right you sit there"' Madam Pomfrey ordered James pointing at a chair by the bed, "The rest of you go back to your common room."  
With mild protests the remaining marauders and Lily's friends trooped out of the Hospital Wing and headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

"When do you think Pomfrey will let them out and back to the common room?" Sirius asked bouncing towards the common room.

"Tomorrow probably you know what she's like with ill people." Remus replied "I wonder what it is that's got her so upset though."

"James better not pester her about it though." Alice frowned as they clambered through the portrait hole, Dorcas came hurrying over.

"Where were you dinner finished ages ago? Where're Lily and James? What's wrong with Lily?" Dorcas fired at them as they moved over to the sofas and armchairs by the fire turffing out some second years who moved away, flopping down Sirius answered Dorcas

"We were by the lake and then the Hospital Wing, which is where James and Lily are, and we have no idea about why Lily's upset," Sirius finished "Oh and Lily fell in the lake before you ask, James got her out."

"Well Pomfrey will let them out tomorrow morning we'll talk to her then." Dorcas told the other two girls. They sat chatting about lessons and homework till they wondered of to bed.

Thanks for reading the second chapter will be up soon. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two of Nameless Fanfic

Lily woke with a start, the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her dorm but the Hospital Wing the second thing she noticed was that James Potter was asleep in the chair next to her bed 'Potter wake up and tell me what's going on.' She hissed, with a jerk James woke up slightly disorientated till Lily poked him in the arm 'You fell in the Black Lake last night I got you out and we brought you here, Madam Pomfrey fixed you up and forced me to stay. It's about midnight before you ask.' James told her quietly 'What's wrong Lily you've been acting strange all day, well since you came back from Dumbledore's office?' Lily turned her face away 'I don't want to talk about it now maybe some other time.'

'It's okay if you don't want to talk, we better get some sleep.' James smiled before moving to the bed.

As Lily drifted of to sleep James propped himself on his elbow and whispered "I'll be there for you Lily, always." Lily smiled in the dark.

In the morning after been checked over by Madam Pomfrey they left to go to breakfast together, as soon as they entered the Great Hall Lily was mobbed by Alice, Marlene and Dorcas who dragged her over to the table for breakfast.

"She wouldn't tell me what it was." James shrugged when The Marauders questioned him as they sat down a little apart from the girls, they watched as Lily shook her head at her friends' questions.

…

It took Lily almost a full week before she was able to tell her friends the news. As Saturday morning came round the girls were getting ready to go to Hogsmeade "I need to tell you something." Lily said from where she was sat on the edge of her bed, the other girls instantly gathered around her.

"On Monday Dumbledore got a letter from the Ministry," she started quietly "My parents were attacked by Death Eathers and killed." She finished tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Oh Lily I'm so sorry!" Alice cried throwing her arms around Lily, Dorcas and Marlene joined the hug. As they got up and Lily dried her tears she told them the news she had received from Tuney Friday.

"The funeral is Wednesday so I'll be going home Tuesday afternoon and I'll be back Wednesday night, will you wait in the common room for me to get back?"

"Sure we will Love." Dorcas smiled.

"Do you still want to go to Hogsmeade?" Marlene asked looking at Lily.

"Yeah I think I do." Lily nodded.

"Right that's settled girls day in Hogsmeade." Alice sang, the girls looked at her.

"Aren't you going with Frank?" Dorcas questioned.

"Not anymore Lily needs me more." She retaliated pulling Lily out of the dorm followed by the others.

Frank was talking with the Marauders while he waited for Alice, they all turned as they heard them coming down the stairs "Sorry Frank but it's a girls day today, Lily needs me." Alice called as they gathered around Lily and went across the common room.

"Sure Alice see you later!" he called before turning to the Marauders "Zonkos'?" he shrugged

"Great!" Sirius replied pulling James' arm stopping him from staring after Lily.

…

Tuesday came to quickly Lily; the girls were a great support for her and helped her with her homework and notes when she lost concentration. They were in the Entrance Hall to say goodbye Lily didn't really remember much after she meet Petunia at the station, the only clear thing for her was the poem she read for her parent. She stayed at the wake for an hour before leaving to catch the train.

Alice, Dorcas and Marlene were waiting, well more like bouncing in anticipation, by the portrait hole watched by Frank and the Marauders as they wondered what had got into the girls. As soon as Lily arrived pale and tear stained they whisked her away up the dormitory stairs. "Wow do you think she's alright?" Peter asked looking round at his friends.

"No Pete she is defiantly not alright." Remus answered shaking his head "I better go I have rounds to do."

…

Over the next few weeks leading up to Christmas the girls relax slightly around Lily, Alice was seen with Frank more, and Lily started to act more like herself again. There was an unspoken agreement that no one would mention the 'Lake Incident' as Sirius called it or the two weeks after. Christmas seemed to creep up on Lily without her noticing, taking Alices' advice she stayed in bed Saturday morning after making Dorcas promise to bring her some toast.

Sitting down next to the Marauders they continued their argument "I'm going away with Frank and his family so I can't stay." Alice started.

"And I'm visiting family in Canada so that's me out." Dorcas worried,

"Yeah but my sisters due to give birth and I can't miss that" Marlene moaned.

"What's going on?" James asked through a mouthful of toast "And where is our most beautiful red head?"

"We all have plans over Christmas but we don't want Lils to be on her own. And _Lily_ is taking our advice and having a lie-in" Alice huffed, Alices first answer cause Remus to frown the past five Christmases Lily had gone home why the sudden change, his thoughts were interrupted by Sirius however. "Well she won't be James, Remus and I are all staying so we can keep Lilykins company don't worry about it." Sirius grinned

"Well … okay then." Marlene shrugged while the others nodded. "We best tell Lily the plan you know what she's like." Dorcas said standing up with a napkin full of toast, waving at the Marauders as they left the Great Hall. That Monday Lily and three of the Marauders were the only Gryffindor's to sign up to stay over the Christmas holidays.


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel like this chapter took me forever what with my exam but here it is…**

**And I'm still not J.K. Rowling…**

The next morning Lily was woken early by three hectic girls running round looking for clothes, swapping make-up and searching under beds for families' presents. Lily sat up at the point where the panic reached a critical level, she started to direct from her comfy bed once they were all packed and ready to go, they dive bombed lily into a giant hug.

"I'm sorry we all have to go away but promise you won't sulk about the common room," Alice cried "you know your parents wouldn't want that!" Marlene added,

"I don't it's possible to sulk with Sirius around!" Lily laughed at her friends.

"Yeah but we know you will try." Dorcas acknowledged the other two girls nodding at her words.

"GO! Before you miss the train and are forced to stay with me and my sulking ways." Lily scolded as the girls with one last hug made their way out of the dorm.

…

When lily next awoke and got dressed amazed at how quiet the dorm could be, grabbing a blanket and her new book she made her way down to the empty common room sinking into one of the armchairs next to the fire with the blanket wrapped around her she started her book. Four chapters later footsteps could be heard coming down from the boy's dormitory Lily however ignored the noise and carried on reading until the three remaining Marauders fell on the sofa and armchair around her she smiled at Remus before going back to her book.

"What time is it" Sirius wined

"9:30" Lily replied glancing at her watch.

"Great breakfast lets go" he yelled to the empty common room before pulling James to the portrait hole James cast a look back at Remus which screamed help, getting up to help his friend he looked down at Lily

"Coming?" was all he said before moving away, Lily got up and followed him down the corridor after James and Sirius who were now fighting.

"Are they always like this during the holidays?" lily asked Remus as they watched the two boys ahead.

"Usually only when their plotting something" Remus said catching the look on Lily's was he continued "but at Christmas the worst thing they could do is a snowball fight, unless…" he trailed of as they reached the great hall and saw the number of Slytherins staying there were a few Hufflepuff and about twice as many Ravenclaws mostly fifth and seventh years staying to revise, "Well they won't be bored when school starts again" Remus said cryptically under his breath.

As they sat down and started to eat Severus came over to the table as the rest of the Slytherins left "Lily can I talk to you in the Entrance Hall please?" he asked only looking at Lily,

"No Severus I've already told you everything I have to say to you, and I don't want to hear anything you've got to say." Lily replied coldly without looking at him.

"Lily" he started but Sirius, who was next to lily, stood up

"I think lily wants you to leave now." He said not sitting down until he walked off

"Thanks Sirius" Lily said warmly

"That's what I'm here for Lily-flower" he replied with a grin.

James looked at Lily "You need to eat something" he told her "You haven't been eating properly for ages."

"And say hello to stalker James everybody." Sirius muttered, James scowled at his best mate

"Actually Alice told me" James informed them. Sensing and argument Lily stepped in "He's right I do need to eat more." She admitted causing Sirius to pout at James' smug face.

During breakfast lily joked with the Marauders feeling better about the holidays than she had done when she signed up to stay as they left Sirius bounced next to her "so Lily do you play chess?" he asked with a grin "cause I would play with James but he always cheats" before she could open her mouth James jumped in "I do not cheat you just can't play." Lily laughed at the wounded expression on Sirius face taking pity on him she answered "Yes Sirius I do play chess if you want a game?"

"Yeah let's go!" he crowed pulling Lily across the Entrance Hall with Remus and James hurrying behind they passed a surprised looking Severus however when he opened his mouth to talk to Lily Sirius hit him with Silencing charm rendering him soundless as they made their way up the stairs Severus went off to his common room.

…

"How did you beat me I wanted to win for once? This isn't fair!" Sirius moaned as James and Lily continued their game after Lily had creamed Sirius Remus was watching Lily and James play, he winced as James made his move Lily just smiled and moved putting James into checkmate "Checkmate!" Lily sang as James stared gobsmacked at the board.

"Right my turn against Lily" Remus said pushing James off his seat as the board reset.

Half an hour later Remus was in the same state as James and Sirius sulking over being beaten by Lily who had started to read her book again "What shall we do after lunch?" Sirius asked as they made their way down to the Great Hall.

"I'm having a rematch against Lily" Remus replied while Lily smirked "Entertain yourselves"

"I'm glad you stayed this year Lily everyone has to have at least one Hogwarts Christmas." Sirius said, Remus watched Lily's face, watching the expressions flit across her face he figured out what had been annoying him. Lily was quiet over lunch as James and Sirius planned a prank, Remus shook his head. As lunch finished and the made their way back to the common room they passed Mrs Norris ginning evilly James and Sirius waved their wands causing Mrs Norris' hair to fall off, she yowled loudly "RUN!" Sirius yelled pulling Lily and Remus along with him. "Baubles" Lily said to the Fat Lady falling into the common room, as her portrait swung open, laughing.

Once they had got themselves up Lily and Remus started their rematch as James and Sirius planned more Christmas pranks.

**Thanks for reading I'll be back soon so stay tuned **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for the delay but if your still here then that's great,**

**Again I'm not J. K. Rowling but here we go anyway …**

"Does Dumbledore not remind you of Father Christmas?" Sirius said turning to Remus and Lily who were so absorbed in their game that they didn't even notice Sirius bouncing around the table yelling about Dumbledore and Father Christmas, suddenly Lily moved her queen with a triumphant yell of "CHECK MATE!" causing James to fall of the sofa with shock as he fell he tripped up Sirius. Turning from Remus' shocked face she frowned at James and Sirius in their tangled heap on the floor "Prongs get of me you fat lump!" Sirius mumbled his voice muffled by the carpet.

"I can't move Padfoot you idiot," James answered "Help Moony please." He begged his friend.

"Well I don't know… if you want my help you will need to do something in return." Remus grinned at Lily pulling out their wands.

"Anything you want Moony" Sirius begged the carpet.

"Sounds good enough to me." Lily conceded flicking her wand causing Sirius to be hoisted into the air "Now for your favour, what shall we make him do Remus?" turning from Sirius to Remus and James.

"Well as he always goes on about Dumbledore looking like Santa…" James started

"I know" Lily sang "Make him sit on Dumbledore's lap and demand presents for Christmas"

"You know Lily-Flower you would make one hell of a Marauder" Sirius told her "I'll do it if you just let me down. Please."

"Well as you said 'please'" Lily said flicking her wand again causing him to hit the floor again. He pouted at Lily rubbing his rear she just smirked at his wounded expression

"Now will you to geniuses help us with Christmas pranks?" James asked

"Or we could go outside and have a snowball fight" Remus replied looking out the window, Sirius pumped his fist in the air "LETS GO"

They pulled out their wands and summoned there coats, hat, gloves and scarves, before making their way to the Entrance Hall arguing over teams, in the end Lily and Remus were on one side against James and Sirius. The argument ended when Remus turned Sirius' hair green after he stated it would be a 'girls against boys fight'.

James and Sirius hadn't even bent down for snow when ice exploded on their heads turning they saw Lily bent over hands on her knees laughing, "WAR!" Sirius yelled creating a huge snowy missile while James built a barricade.

Final Sirius was finished as he lifted his missile above his head Lily and Remus blinked in shock however Lily tossed a snowball straight in Sirius' open mouth this caused him to drop His own giant snowball on his head. He lay groaning in the snow James was trying to get him up when he was pummelled by snow from behind turning with his hands help up he surrendered.

They tossed more snow at each other leaving Sirius still in the snow moaning about the loss of his masculinity,

"Not that he knows what that means." Remus muttered rolling his eyes before being tackled face first into the snow by Sirius.

"Want to go for a walk?" James asked turning to the red-head beside him.

"Sure." She smiled they walked off towards the Quidditch Pitch leaving their mad friends behind wrestling in the snow. They were both quiet as if not sure what to talk about Lily let her mind wonder over the fact she now though of The three Marauders as her friends and although she still felt her parents deaths the boys were unintentionally helping her get over her grief.

"What are you thinking about?" James' quiet question broke through her thoughts, turning to face him the young girl answered simply and truthfully

"You."

She watched him raise his eyebrow and a slow crooked smile made its way across his face.

They stood like that staring into each other's eyes his warm hazel eye searched her dark emerald eyes noticing the sadness there he took her hand. Opening his mouth to ask her about it,

"Why…" he realised he could finish not sure whether he wanted to know the answer to why she stayed this Christmas. He saw the understanding in her eyes.

"Do you remember when I fell in the lake before the holidays started." He nodded unable to speak however he knew as long as he lived he would never forget that day.

"Well when I went to see Dumbledore he told me that…" her she broke off her voice hitching, James gathered her into his arms as tears started to make bright traces down her checks. "My parents … Death Eaters …" was all James could make out through the tears however that was enough rubbing her back they stayed like that with James murmuring nonsense to her. Finally Lily pulled away slightly,

"Thank you" she whispered wiping her eyes.

"Anytime" was the almost silent reply "Let's go find my mental friends before we all turn into popsicles." He said louder they found them where they left them shoving snow half-heartedly shoving snow down each other's jumpers. Drying themselves off they made their way to the Great Hall

"Don't forget Sirius." Lily reminded him smiling sweetly as they made the way to the empty Gryffindor table.

Sirius bounded between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables to the teachers table going round he stopped at Dumbledore almost jumping on to his lap he called out loud enough for everyone to hear "Hi Santa I've been really good this year so for Christmas I would like a new broom and some more joke supplies, please" bounding off Dumbledore's lap he look at the shocked faces of the teachers before making his way to his friends and eating his dinner.

**Thanks for sticking with me, there will be four more chapters after this **


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been ages but it won't be long until I finish up this story**

**Disclaimer – I'm still not J K Rowling (unfortunately)**

Later that night James and Sirius were still laughing at the look on the teachers faces, Lily was curled up on a sofa reading while Remus wrote a letter home, finally Sirius got bored can move to sit next to Remus bouncing up and down

"Lets' go down to the kitchens!" he cried as if it was the best place in the world, which knowing Sirius it was

"The kitchens are out of bounds and it's after curfew." Lily said half-heartedly not looking up from her book,

"I'm sorry to say Lily but that's never stopped either off them before" Remus told her shaking his head and finishing his letter "on the other hand it may distract them from causing any trouble for the rest of the night and it is Christmas eve after all."

Looking at the three pleading faces in front of her she put her book down with a sigh before standing up "Lets' go then!" with a cheer they pulled her to the portrait hole they made their way out of the common room careful not to wake the Fat Lady, moving quietly they got to the kitchens without running into anyone.

"Tickle the pear Lily!" James whispered, frowning Lily reached forward tickling the pear in the painting jumping slightly as it giggled before swinging open the four of them made their way through the door.

"Can Missy get Ma'am and Masters Potter, Black and Lupin anything?" a House Elf asked

"Yes can we have four hot chocolates and a plate of your delicious Christmas Biscuits, please?" Sirius asked as James and Remus pulled Lily over to sit at the Gryffindor table.

"I'll bring them right over Master Black." Missy squeaked with a bow, within a minute Missy was back with a tray after a chorus of thank you she disappeared off again with a small bow.

"So how much time do you spend in the kitchens if the house elves know you by name?" Lily asked swiping some cream off the top of her drink "well what with Sirius's bottomless stomach we found the kitchen within the second week." Remus answered scooping up a biscuit off the plate they all watched in amazement as Sirius scrapped cream off his hot chocolate on to a biscuit before adding another one on top a shoving the whole lot into his mouth. They talked about what they were hoping for Christmas the next morning as they finished the plate of biscuits Lily pushed her mug away and stood up

"I'm going to head back." She told them James stood as well "I'll come with you just in case you run into any trouble." Smiling she said goodnight.

James and Lily were quite as they made their way back without incident until they got to the third floor, the sound off peeves cackling reached them they turned to go back and go another way coming face to face with Mrs Norris!

"What do we do now?" Lily hissed hoping James had a plan looking at him she saw him pulling a silvery cloak out of his pocket before he threw it over them and pulled Lily backwards into an alcove covering her mouth as Filch walked past, they waited like that until silence fell once more. Lily jumped slightly as James whispered "Let's get going but move slowly." He took her hand and they made it to The Fat Lady without incident, she was already awake James ducked out from under the cloak "baubles" he told her she swung forward without a word James motioned to Lily to go first before following "What took you so long and where did you leave Lily?" Sirius asked from the sofa causing Remus to raise his eyebrows.

Under the cloak Lily stifled a giggle and reached out an invisible finger to write **don't say **on James back, "Don't know it was dark we'll go and find her in the morning though." James shrugged at his friends, Remus had a look of disbelief on his face while Sirius yelled that James better get the map and find her before a teacher or they wouldn't here the end of it, Sirius suddenly jumped up spinning round "What on earth is wrong with you Padfoot?" James asked as he spoke Remus jumped up looking round, at this James couldn't keep a straight face and fell of the couch laughing while his friends looked at him like he'd lost his mind, the giggle from behind the sofa had them gapping speechless as Lily pulled the cloak of, "I'll leave you to tell them what happened James." Lily said "Night boys." She waved making her way up the staircase. The three boys moved up the stairs listening to James' story, once they reached their dorm they mucked about throwing pillows before going to sleep.

The next morning Lily awoke to Sirius bouncing on her bed with Remus and James sat on Alice's bed next to hers. "COME ON LILY WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Sirius yelled, with a quick tug of the covers Sirius tumbled of the bed without pausing he'd bounced back up and was hopping up and down, "Give me five minutes and I'll be down." She mumbled to them, waiting till they left before rolling out of bed with a groan and getting dressed. Making her way down the staircase she could hear Sirius singing a Christmas carol, when she reached the bottom Sirius grabbed her pulling her over to the pile of presents once they were all sat round James started to pass out the presents, Lily opened presents from Alice, Marlene, Dorcas and the Marauders. When she came to the last present she frowned at the familiar writing on the label opening the present she revealed a small box with a necklace into along with a note

_Mother brought this for you before; I have now moved in with Vernon and sold the house the money has been split between our accounts. I thought you might want to know I have a box of you things for you to collect at the start of the summer._

_Petunia _

Putting the necklace on she dropped the note "Is anyone coming down to breakfast with me ?" she asked standing and moving away Sirius bounced up to follow looking back to see Remus and James hadn't moved "We'll be there in a minute!" James said after Sirius turned away he picked up the note Lily had dropped reading it his jaw clenched causing Remus to take the note after reading the note he looked at James "What are we going to do?" he asked with a frown "Noting yet" James said a plan already forming.

They met Lily and Sirius in the Great Hall, Lily seemed in much better spirits, for which James silently thanked his best friend for. As they ate Dumbledore made his way into the hall when he passed the four six year students he stopped "I trust you got everything you wanted for Christmas Mister Black?" he asked eyes twinkling Sirius just grinned back "Well I could have done with a few more dungbombs but I really wasn't expecting those chocolate frogs so thank you sir." The other laughed as they wish their headmaster a Merry Christmas and he returned the greeting before moving up to the teachers table, soon after they left the Great Hall and Sirius took up a rather strange rendition of 'God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs' causing Lily to laugh even more until she herd her name being called she turned to see Snape stood to one side "Please Lilly I just want to talk to you." He begged.

"Well I heard what you had to say last year and I didn't change anything and it won't this time either so just leave me alone." Lily said loudly with ringing finality.

"Yeah Snookum's Lily doesn't want to talk to you so stop pestering her." Sirius told him before pulling out a cross on a chain Lily looked at him oddly as he held it in front of him "So back creature of evil, stay away." Remus lent towards Lily whispering "I knew I shouldn't have let Sirius watch Dracula last summer!" Lily giggled. Just then professor McGonagall appeared in the Entrance Hall "Black what on earth do you think you are doing leave Snape alone this instant and put that crucifix away."

At this Snape disappeared towards the Slytherin common room, Sirius turned to his favourite teacher with a charming grin "I was only trying to help Minnie, you don't need to take everything so seriously." At his words McGonagall pursed her lips before sending them off to the common room.

**Another chapter down this one's a little longer than the others which has changed the plan slightly so there's only going to be two more chapters. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
